


A Promise

by IAmCactusKay



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmCactusKay/pseuds/IAmCactusKay
Summary: This is just a little fic I wrote for a good friend for her birthday. I hope you enjoy it!





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Silly Duckie!!

Ninniach, the daughter of Legolas and Aragorn, and Faramir son of Denethor II had been seeing each other in secret for months. How they managed to hide it from everyone was quite a mystery. In all honhesty, Ninniach was the most surprised as everything she did was closely monitored. It seems being the daughter of an Elf and a Ranger has its perks when hiding is involved. Faramir, as the King of Gondor’s Steward, should’ve been more apt to follow the rules and keep his interactions with the Princess to a minimum, couldn’t resist her and her charm or her ability to make him feel young again. He was smitten with her as she was with him.

She was the one who usually snuck them off for an adventure or two but for at least one night, Faramir decided that he would turn the tables and provide an adventure for her. It took some planning, obviously, but he had it all figured out. He knew the time for the Change of Guards, he knew every schedule every route as was his job as Steward. It was late when he decided to make his move. He snuck through the corridors and down to the Princess’ room.

Ninniach, of course, was not prepared for anyone to come knocking on her door so late at night. Especially not from Faramir. She opened the door, eyes wide. “Faramir! What on Earth—”

The Steward shot into the room, covering her mouth as he shut the door, shushing her quietly. “Quiet. It’s about time I take you on a little adventure. Get dressed in something nice. I promise it’ll be worth it.” He was beaming down at his little lover. She was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on and he could never believe that she chose him.  
Ninniach grinned and giggled softly. “That would explain the fancy fabrics you’re wearing. We’re not running away, are we?” She teased as she disappeared into her back room. Not that she would complain too much about running away with him but she knew both of them would never even dream of doing such a thing. She returned within minutes in a dress of pink silk with rubies adorning it along the bodice. He said nice and she came prepared. “Do I need my cloak?”

It took a moment for Faramir to register that she had even spoken to him. He was too busy staring at her in awe. It wasn’t until he felt her prodding his chest that he came to. “Huh? What?”

Ninniach rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “You’re impossible.” She was smiling wide, though. She always felt so loved when in Faramir’s presence. The way he looked at her. The way he held her and kissed her. The way he told her he loved her. The way he looked her in the eyes. “I asked if I needed my cloak?”

“Oh!” He said, cheeks warming in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. “No, I don’t think so. It’s not that cold tonight and we won’t be out too long. Just long enough for me to do what I’m wanting.” Which he hoped he wouldn’t mess up or scare her away.

Ninniach raised a brow slightly in curiosity. “Should I be concerned? Worried?”

“Never.” Faramir said with a smile, taking her hand and opening her door to see the guard disappear around the corner. “Good. Now follow me, my Princess.” He teased, leading her through the corridors. The guards followed a pattern that he knew well, allowing them to travel without worry of being caught. So long as they remained silent at least. Ninniach kept letting out her cute little giggles and he had to shush her every now and then but otherwise, they weren’t in any danger of being caught.

They eventually made their way out to the White Tree, the flowers were blooming brightly and their sweet scent was surrounding them in the cool breeze. The change of Guards meant that they had only a small period of time before they’d get caught. And Faramir knew this. He led her to the point of the courtyard that looked out over the whole of Gondor. “I brought us here and now I’m suddenly having second thoughts about doing this.” He chuckled a bit awkwardly, looking to her with a sheepish grin.

Ninniach raised a brow once again. What on earth was Faramir intending to do. “Now, I know you’re not about to do what it sounds like. You know that you have to get Ada and Papa’s permission first. We’ve not even gotten permission to court!”

“Relax.” Faramir placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not going to ask for your hand in marriage. I may be an idiot sometimes but I don’t exactly have a death wish. Well, not one that involves marrying you without your fathers’ permission.” He ran a hand through his hair as he looked out over the city, his other hand digging around in his pocket. “But I may just be enough of an idiot to make that promise to you.” He slipped the box into her hand, looking back to her. “I saw you staring at this when we went down to the market the other day. That sapphire and emerald necklace you fell in love with? I got it for you and asked them to engrave it on the back of the main pendant.”

Ninniach’s eyes went wide. She opened the box to see the ornate gold chain and settings with multiple sapphire and emerald jewels in the settings. There was large sapphire as the main pendant and she looked on the back to see what he had engraved on it. “’A Promise’?” She read aloud before looking up at him. “What does that mean?”

Faramir chuckled and shook his head. She was such an oblivious thing sometimes and he loved her for it. “I’m wanting to make a promise to you. This is me promising that one day I will find the nerve to ask your fathers’ permission to court you, properly, and to one day have your hand in marriage. If you’ll have me, of course.” He looked away, suddenly feeling less than courageous.

“Oh, Faramir!” She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, burying her face into his neck. Her wide grin was obvious in her tone of voice. “I love it. I love you. I’d be absolutely happy to have you!” She was giggling a bit loudly, though. Hell, she was bit loud in general.

“Who’s there!?” A guard yelled out.

“Damn—” Faramir hissed. “I thought we had more time. Hurry.” He whispered to her before taking her hand and rushing off in the shadows to keep from being detected. Ninniach just saw it as pure adventure, giggling away as they ran off. She loved adventures and running from the guards was one of her favorites whenever she stayed at her Papa’s. Eventually, they made it back to Faramir’s room, rushing into it. They both burst into a fit of laughter. “That was far too close!”

“Not close enough! Where’s your sense of adventure!” She grinned and walked out onto his balcony, opening the box back up to look at the necklace again in the moonlight. “But this is really beautiful, Faramir, and I meant it when I said I would love to have you.”

He smiled as he watched the moonlight cover her. She looked even more beautiful than he seemed to remember. But then again, he was biased when it came to her. “Yeah? I was hoping I wasn’t going to make a fool of myself.”

“You always make a fool of yourself, Faramir.” She grinned and held the necklace up to him. “Could you put it on for me, please?” She asked, putting her puppy dog eyes in full effect despite not needing to. Faramir would do anything for her.

“Of course.” He took the necklace and stood behind her, moving the hair out of the way before clasping it together. “There. Beautiful.” He grinned, circling back in front of her to really get a good look at it and her. Mostly her.

“Me or the necklace?” She asked, a little cheeky grin on her lips.

“Yes.” He said, grinning like an idiot before leaning down to place a hand on her cheek and place a very passionate kiss to her lips, sighing happily against them. He didn’t think he would ever find someone like Ninniach. Ever. Some one to love him so deeply. So fiercely. So hard that he was afraid to lose her. He knew she was the one. He just wanted to make sure she felt the same.

Ninniach returned the kiss in kind. She was smiling against his lips as she gripped onto the front of her tunic loosely, not letting him go. She didn’t think she’d ever warm up to Men again. Not enough to fall in love with one. Yet here she was, promising herself to one. Giving her heart to one without fear. In secret at that!

“Usually, if I’m kissing someone I shouldn’t be, I close the door.” A deep voice rang out in the room.

The two lovers immediately pulled away. Ninniach’s eyes went wide at the sight of Aragorn standing in the doorway to the balcony, arms crossed as he stared at the two. “Papa! I-I can explain!”

“My Lord, I swear, it was all my fault. Don’t punish her—” Faramir started but was cut off as the King raised his hand to silence them both.

“Hush.” He looked at the two of them. It was as if his anger was piercing through them both except—except the anger slipped away and revealed a wide smile. “Do you two think I’m blind and deaf? I’ve known for about five months now. You’re very awful at hiding things.”

“You…you’re not mad, Papa?” She asked in a very soft voice, looking at Aragorn with bewilderment etched across her features.

“Of course not. Your Ada and I have been writing letters about it since I found out and he owes me some money.” He winked at them before turning to walk out. “Though I hope that you actually ask my permission for her hand when the time comes, Faramir.”


End file.
